


Beg Me

by rosequartzandgayporn



Category: Original Work, The Modern Typewriter - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Minor Violence, Short Story, The Modern Typewriter, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzandgayporn/pseuds/rosequartzandgayporn
Summary: Based on this prompt by tumblr user @themoderntypewriterThey stared up at the antagonist, wide eyed and stunned in defeat, back against the wall. Gasping for air that didn't want to come."Beg me to break your hands." The antagonist took gentle hold of the protagonist's bloodied knuckles. "Then maybe I won't kill you. Hmm?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Beg Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little snippet under a screenshot of this prompt on Pinterest, and people kept asking me to write more, and someone suggested posting it here, so here it is! Thank you to Anna Grace for giving me the idea! I'll add to it if I ever get the inspiration

He stared up at the antagonist, wide-eyed and stunned in defeat, back against the wall. Gasping for air that didn't want to come.

"Beg me to break your hands." The antagonist took gentle hold of the protagonist's bloodied hands. "Then maybe I won't kill you. Hmm?"

"My- my hands?" The protagonist took a breath, shaking now, wishing he had the strength to wrench his hands from the antagonist’s gentle grip.

“Mhm,” the antagonist nodded, before kissing the protagonist’s bruised and bleeding knuckles one by one. “Do it,” the antagonist growled suddenly, squeezing the protagonist’s already throbbing hand.

“Please!” The protagonist gasped, pressing his back against the wall, squirming in a futile attempt to get away from his tormentor 

The antagonist smirked. “Please what?”

“Please,” the protagonist groaned. “Please, I’m begging you, please break my hands, do it, just do-” He broke off as the antagonist threw his hand to the ground and slammed his foot down, relishing in the feeling of bones snapping beneath his heel, and the sounds of the protagonist’s screams.

After the screaming died down, the antagonist knelt down and looked him in the eye. Gasping for breath and fighting back tears, the protagonist said, “Well? What are you waiting for? Let me go. That was the deal.”

“Oh, no, no, no. Where ever did you get that idea? I never said I’d let you go. I promised I wouldn’t kill you.” The antagonist stood. “But I never said I’d keep you alive, either.” He turned and casually strolled to the door of the cell.

“So you’re just, what, going to leave me here?” The bone-chilling grin the antagonist flashed him only added to the protagonist’s rising panic. “No, wait, you can’t do that,” the protagonist pleaded. “No, please, you can’t do this, YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME HERE PLEASE YOU CAN’T-”

The slamming and bolting of the thick door muffled the protagonist’s continued screams. The antagonist smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs, hearing the cries of his captive fade out behind him.


End file.
